


Cabin Fever

by sparkinside (boomersoonerash)



Series: 30 Days of Fools [26]
Category: Hanson (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 2000s, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Brothers, Daughters, Fatherhood, Gen, Snowed In, TTA Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-28 01:51:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10821252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomersoonerash/pseuds/sparkinside
Summary: After being stuck in the same apartment for days the brother's maybe start getting sick of each other.





	Cabin Fever

**Author's Note:**

> also a part of my 30 days of fools series.  
> Pairing: None  
> Prompt: Snowed In  
> Song: N/A
> 
> This is a sequel of sorts to my one-shot Where You Lead I Will Follow

February 2, 2000

"Lila please stop running around the house," Isaac sighed almost annoyed at his two year old niece.

Taylor letting out a tiny snicker from where he sat on the couch as he looked at his eldest sibling. Clearly seeing the same annoyed look written on Isaac's face that had been in his tone.

Not that Taylor could blame Isaac for being annoyed. He had after all been stuck here at Taylor's apartment for the past three days thanks to the snowstorm that had been forecast for days hitting while he and Zac had been helping Taylor move into the place.

A place the sixteen almost seventeen year old had gotten after his parents had finally agreed that maybe it was time for Taylor to try life on his own with his daughter even if he wasn't still legally an adult yet.

Though at times maybe he acted like one, a result of having to grow up way too early or so Taylor thought anyway.

"Why isn't she listening to me?" Isaac huffed as Lila let out a tiny squeal and keep running circles around the couch. "She's going to get hurt you know Tay," he muttered almost reprimanding Taylor and again all Taylor could do was snicker.

Because leave it to Isaac to get onto him for how he parented. The same Isaac who nearly disowned him when he found out Taylor had, had a baby on the way in the first place. The same Isaac who for the first few months of Lila's life wanted to try to pretend that she was just another sister...Zoe's twin at that.

Which wasn't that far off almost since they had been born weeks apart and now as they grew they did resemble each other. Both girls had blue eyes and blonde hair though Lila's wasn't curly like Zoe's was.

"She's fine Ike," Taylor spoke as he calmed some. "But she probably isn't listening because she doesn't go by Lila anymore," he revealed watching as Isaac gave him a confused look. "She named herself Lyles last week. Came into my room and demanded to be called Lyles instead of Lila and since then all she responds too is Lyles."

Isaac gave Taylor an incredulous look, "She's two Taylor, she goes by whatever her parents say she goes by not what she proclaims herself as."

"Yeah and I let her go by Lyles," Taylor told him with an eye roll as he felt a tad bit annoyed now too.

His annoyance in Isaac who it seemed just didn't like the way he was parenting his child. A child he had been raising for two years now.

"Where did she even get Lyles from?" Isaac asked keeping his incredulous look. "It's such a boy name."

"Zac," Taylor explained as if it was nothing. "She got the name from Zac who's been calling her Lyles since the day she came home from the hospital."

"Of course it was Zac," Isaac spoke as he stood from the couch.

Taylor raised a curious eyebrow as he watched Isaac start to walk off, "Where are you going?" he called after his brother as he finally stood from where he was sitting as well.

Bending down to pick Lila up in the process before she could run another lap around the couch again. Not missing it when he saw her stick her tongue out at him.

Another thing she had picked up from her Uncle Zac, he was sure of.

"To try and take a nap. Then once I wake up I'm going to see if it looks okay enough to try to get back home with Zac," Isaac answered not even once turning to look at Taylor.

Taylor chuckling some as he turned to make a face at Lila, "Seems your Uncle Ike is getting sick of us Lyles."

"Uh oh," Lyles sighed out dramatically at that which again earned a chuckle from Taylor who headed into the kitchen to find some lunch for the both of them.

Not shocked when he stepped inside to find Zac already in there. Seated at the table eating right out of a can of spaghettio's.

When he heard Taylor though he looked up almost sheepishly which made Taylor roll his eyes.

"So I heard Ike is going to try to take us home today," Zac stated letting Taylor know he had overheard the entire conversation more than likely. "I don't want to go home though," he spoke almost with a whine.

Which made Taylor frown, especially when he realized that once they did leave this would be his first time without Zac just right down the hall from his room. A fact he had grown accustomed to over the years but more so ever since Lila had been born.

His younger brother stepping up some to help him. Though usually all he did was just find ways to corrupt the poor innocent child.

"Yeah well you're going to have to whether you want too or not," Taylor told him with a shake of his head before he turned to rifle through the cabinets.

Moving Lila a bit higher on his hip as he did so. Effectively ending the conversation because he didn't see the use in arguing. Even if he wanted Zac to stay as well.


End file.
